Il faut sauvé le monde magic !
by bellamynette
Summary: Une nouvelle année , avec des gens bizarre et des eveemant etrange ! Fic en R ! venez lire vous passerez un bon moment
1. Cest qui elle ?

Hello tout le monde j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une fic assez spéciale !!!!!!!!!! Une fic que je vais finir pour de vrai !!!! Alors allons y !!  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi tout est a J-K R !!!!!!!!  
  
Résumé : 7ème année !! une nouvelle élève arrive mais elle est très bizarre !!!!  
Hermione décide subitement de changer au cour de l'année et  
  
Dumbledore exige que tout le monde soi gentil avec drago de son  
Coté son père lucius quitte le lord noir mais pourquoi ? Et pour en  
Rajouté une couche snape prend soit de lui !!!!  
  
Rating : R  
  
Chapitre 1 : C'est qui elle ???????  
  
Harry se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse avec ron et hermione sous un soleil de Plon !!!!!!!!!!! tous les trois avait passer tout le moi d'août chez ron et ils venaient tout trois faire leur achat pour leur 7ème et dernière année a poudlard !! Les trois adolescents décidèrent d'abord d'aller a gringott la banque des sorcier !  
  
_Ron !!!!!!!! s'écria hermione  
  
_Quoi encore ? Là j'ai rien fait , harry pourra témoigner !!! n'est ce pas Harry ?  
  
_ça dépend pourquoi !! répondit celui ci . Alors mione qu'a fait notre coupable ?  
  
_Oui voilà qu'est ce que j'ai fait !! demanda ron  
  
_et bien tu bave ! voilà ce que tu as fait !! depuis 10 minute que nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse tu te retourne derrière chaque fille un temps soi peu jolie qui passe !!  
  
_Quoi ?????? Mais c'est absolument faux !  
  
_Et bien tu sais ron je crois que mione a raison !! Désolé mon pote !!  
  
_Merci Harry je suis heureuse que tu me défende !! Allé ron arrête de boudé et rentrons dans la banque avant qu'elle soit envahit !!  
  
Mais a peine avaient-ils fini de monter les escalier qui menaient au bâtiment qu'ils entendirent un bruit de klaxon !!! Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir une magnifique décapotable grise métallisé suivi d'une voiture noire a vitre tinté se garer devant la banque !!! De la décapotable sorti une femme , habillé d'une robe magnifique mais transparente ! La robe était dos nu , manche longue et assez courte mais pas trop . Et elle brillait comme si on y avait cousu des saphir et des diamant !! C'était d'ailleurs peu être le cas pensa hermione !!! En tout cas se que hermione remarqua c'était cas partir du moment ou étai apparu cette femme toutes les personne présente sur les lieu l'avait regardé , hermione jeta un coud d'œil sur les personne présente . Sur les escalier il y avait quelque personne qu'elle ne connaissais pas et il y avait lavande et Parvati et sa sœur ainsi que les malfoy père , fil et épouse ! De l'autre voiture sortis cinq hommes habillé en noire et avec des lunette noire !!!  
  
_C'est qui elle ? Et c'est qui les types avec elle ?  
  
_La fille je ne sait pas mais les hommes ont plutôt l'air de garde du corps !! tu ne pense pas harry ?  
  
_Si je suis d'accord avec toi mione mais franchement je savais pas qu'on pouvait ramener sa voiture sur le chemin de traverse !!!  
  
_A mon avis les voiture sont des porte au loin pas très discret !! ils pourraient avoirs des problèmes pour ça !!!!  
  
Pendant ce temps la femme suivi des cinq hommes montait les escalier menant à la banque ! les six inconnus passèrent devant les trois adolescent !  
  
_En tout cas la file est jolie !! dit ron  
  
_Ron !!! on voit tout ces sous vêtement moi je trouve ça vulgaire !! Et puis on devrait rentré dans la banque au lieu de resté planté la !!  
  
_Oui mione a raison , allé vient ron !!  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la banque ou chacun donna sa clef a un golin !! Là il fallait faire la queue jusqu'à qu'un des petit wagon revienne des sous sol et puisse vous amener a votre coffre devant eux ils y avait la famille malfoy apparemment ces dernier ne les avait pas encore vu sinon ils n'auraient pas hésité a commencer a les provoqué mais aussi tôt dit aussitôt fait !!! Lucius malfoy se retourna et vit les trois adolescent !!  
  
_Ho mais que vois je ? Ne serai ce donc pas Saint Potter et ces larbins ? qu'en dis tu drago ?  
  
_Oui on dirait bien père !! Malheureusement !!!  
  
_Tu tu tu tu tu !!!Vraiment drago je croyait t'avoir inculqué les bonnes manières !! Est ce comme cela qu'on accueille des camarades de classe ? Demanda monsieur malfoy en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de son fils et avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvre ! C'était évident il se moquait des trois ados !!!  
  
_Oui c'est vrai pardonné moi père !! Ce n'est vraiment pas bien !! Alors le balafré tu as passé ............  
  
_Dray , cesse de te moqué d'eux et de reproduire les jeux puérile de ton père !!  
  
Narcissia malfoy venait de se retourner et avait au lèvre un des plus beau sourire que harry , ron , et hermione avait jamais vu !! De plus c'était un femme très belle habillé d'une robe moldu violette assez courte et légèrement décolleté , elle portait des sandale à talon et ouverte violette également ainsi qu'un chapeau violet !!  
  
_Bonjour je suis narcissia malfoy !! Vous devez être harry , Ronald et hermione c'est ça ?  
  
Lucius malfoy et son fils la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle échapper de Sainte Mangouste !! Et c'était aussi le cas pour ron et harry et si hermione n'avait pas réagit la scène aurait pu stagné longtemps !!  
  
_Oui c'est ça ! bonjour  
  
_Je suis enchanté de vous rencontré enfin , mon fils Dray m'a...........  
  
_Drago malfoy , je m'appelle drago malfoy , mère  
  
_Oui soit : donc je disais mon fils , drago malfoy , elle lanca un regard amusé au dit fils , m'a souvent parlé de vous j'avais hâte de vous rencontré !!  
  
_A nous il ne nous a jamais parler de vous mais on est aussi heureux de vous rencontré !!! répondit Ron  
  
_C'est très gentil a vous et j'aimerais vous demander ..................  
  
_Plus tard Cissa , c'est notre tour et nous somme pressé !!!  
  
C'était lucius malfoy qui venait de prendre la parole apparemment il n'était pas très content que sa femme fasse ami-ami avec les griffondors et en plus c'était leur tour !  
  
_Oui tu as raison lucius !! enfin j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir chers enfant !! Au revoir !!  
  
_Au revoir madame malfoy !!  
  
Puis la petite famille malfoy monta dans un petit wagon qui l'attendait avec un gobelins !!!!  
  
_Vous saviez vous que la mère de malfoy avait une apparence humaine !!! demanda stupidement ron !!  
  
_Non et en plus elle et gentil presque aimable et très jolie !! dit encore plus stupidement harry  
  
_Pffffffff ! vous savez les garçons ce n'est pas en connaissant un malfoy ou deux qu'on peut se forger une opinion sur toute la famille !!! dit hermione avec raison mais ron commença a pouffer de rire , il en avait presque les larme aux yeux !  
  
_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ron ! s'exaspéra Hermione  
  
_Moi je vois !!!!  
  
_Ha oui et c'est quoi !! Fait nous en profiter !!  
  
_Dray !! répondit ron littéralement entrain de s'étouffer suivi de prés par harry  
  
_Ho ron , harry vous êtes pathétique ! dois je vous rappelé vos surnoms respectif harry-chou et ronni chou-à-la-crème ! Et puis en plus Dray je trouve que ça à du charme !!  
  
_Hermione !! s'écrièrent harry et ron qui ne riaient plus du tout !  
  
_quoi ?  
  
_Tu es entrain de prendre la défense de malfoy en plus tu dit que son prénom du charme !!! Beurk  
  
_Non mais vous ne comprenez rien je ne prend pas sas défense je vous fait juste remarqué que votre comportement est puérile !!! C'est tout !! Et quand au prénom n'importe qui aurai pu s'appelé Dray !!! Fin de la discussion dit vivement Hermione en voyant que ron allé répliquer .  
  
Les trois amis continuait d'attendre , il n'y avait plus personne devant eux , quand la mystérieuse femme qui était descendu de la décapotable passa devant eux sans même leur adresser un regard , comme si ils n'existaient pas , les cinq garde du cops était juste a coté d'elle !!  
  
Ron , Harry et Hermione là fixait attendant une réaction de sa part ! Et se sentant fixé la femme se retourna  
  
_ Ho excusé moi je suis passé devant vous ! pardon mais je déteste attendre alors le seul moyen de ne pas attendre c'est de dépasser les premiers !!!  
  
ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
  
_ hé bien si ça nous dérange et puis vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? demanda hermione à bout de nerfs !!  
  
_Que ça vous dérange ou pas je n'en ai rien a faire et « moi » comme tu dis petite fille je suis ........................  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Voilà pour se premier chapitre ! Si je cois que la fic marche bien et vous plait les chapitres seront plus long promis !!! Donc laisser moi vos commentaire , qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais !!! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Albus ! la dernière fois qu...

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi tout est a J-K R !!!!!!!!  
  
Résumé : 7ème année !! une nouvelle élève arrive mais elle est très bizarre !!!!  
Hermione décide subitement de changer au cour de l'année et  
  
Dumbledor exige que tout le monde soi gentil avec drago de son  
Coté son père lucius quitte le lord noir mais pourquoi ? Et pour en  
Rajouté une couche snape prend soit de lui !!!! Pleins d'autres  
Evènements étranges !  
  
Rating : R  
  
Réponse review : Ali = merci pour ton message , j'avoue que narcissia ne doit pas être comme ça mais bon comme c'est un perso qu'on connaît pas encore bien on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ( lol ) Pour la réaction des Malfoy males tu l'aura ne t'inquiète pas , au cour de l'histoire en va en savoir plus sur cette charmante famille ! en espérant que la suite te plaira encore plus ! merci  
  
Chapitre 2 : _Albus ! la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ......_J'était encore jeune  
  
_Que ça vous dérange ou pas je n'en ai rien a faire et « moi » comme tu dis petite fille je suis Gloria !!! Et toi tu es .........  
  
la femme , cette gloria avait une apparence assez spéciale , elle imposait le respect pourtant elle devait avoir a peine 17ans peut être 18 tout au plus ! Elle était grande mais ne dépassait ni Harry ni ron elle faisait leur taille mince portait des sandale a heut talon et sa tenait droite et fière comme si elle était une reine d'un quelconque pays très important ! Elle avait les cheveux châtain claire avec des mèches plus foncé légèrement bouclé et elle avait un rouge a lèvre rouge !  
  
_Hermione , Hermione granger ! Et je tiens a vous rappelez qu'il faut faire la queue comme tout le monde !!  
  
_Et bien moi je ne suis pas tout le monde et tu vois ce petit wagon qui arrive c'est le mien !! Vince ? lequel est Vince ? Demanda t-elle en sa tournant vers ces gardes du corps !  
  
_C'est moi ho merveilleuse gloriffissance !!  
  
_Bien monte dans ce wagon et apporte moi mon argent dans cette bourse , l'argent rapetissera automatiquement !  
  
_Bien ho grande et sublime déesse dont la beauté...............  
  
Le trio regardait le garde du corps , Vince , comme s'il s'agissait d'un dingue Ce qui était probablement le cas !  
  
_Oui oui je sais , mais dépêche toi , allé on n'a pas que ça a faire !!  
  
Le garde du corps , Vince , monta dans le wagon et disparu dans les sous sol !! Au même moment la famille malfoy revenait !  
  
_Tient si ça se n'est pas une coïncidence ! Ne serais ce pas Dray accompagné de sa chère et tendre mère ainsi que de son abominable père ?? Demanda gloria .  
  
_lui même répondit drago , avec un vrai sourire  
  
c'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait drago sourire !! Mais il fallait déjà monter dans le wagon , elle y grimpa avec ces deux amis !! une fois qu'il fut assez enfoncé dans les souterrain Harry demanda  
  
_Vous savez vous c'est qui cette folle qui nous est passé devant ? En plus elle a l'air de bien connaître les malfoy !  
  
_Moi je sais pas qui sais mais tu vois elle c'est une folle et elle connaît les malfoy moi je dit , qu se ressemble s'assemble malgré tout ce que pourra dire Hermione !  
  
_Franchement ron tu es trop têtu ! De toute façon qu'est ce qu'on en n'à a faire on ne la reverra sûrement jamais alors inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça ! Mais c'est vrai que de se faire vénéré comme sa pas des « gardes du corps » se n'est pas commun !  
  
_Hermione à raison , approuva Harry .  
  
_Ho mais tu sais Harry un jour se sera peut être ton tour vu que tu es le survivant , le taquina ron .  
  
_Non je ne pense pas ron , tu vois les gens ont été assez stupide pour croire que Harry était dingue en 5ème et 4ème année alors je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se mettre à le vénérer ! expliqua Hermione  
  
La discussion s'arrêta là , Hermione avait sans doute raison de toute façon ! Les trois amis retirèrent de l'argent dans leur coffre le père de ron avait eu droit a une augmentation de salaire alors même lui avait le droit a un peu plus d'argent ! Ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord prendre leur nouvelle robe de sorcier , il devait aussi en acheter une de bal mais cette dernière pouvait être moldu ou sorcière  
  
_franchement heureusement que Fred et George m'en ont offert une en 5ème année !! Et puis d'ailleurs moi je trouve que sa sert à rien il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire de bal !!  
  
_Non moi je trouve que c'est bien mais il faut trouver la personne avec qui y aller !! expliqua Harry  
  
_Non pas forcement , dit Hermione , je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'y allé seul ?  
  
_Mais arrête Hermione y allé tout seul c'est la honte ! Et puis il des filles très bonne a poulard ! pas vrai Harry ?  
  
_Oui ça je confirme Ron !!!!  
  
_Ho franchement les garçon c'est quoi cette adjectif : bonne ???  
  
_C'est un mot comme un autre !!!!!  
  
Les trois amis continuèrent leurs chats, ils passèrent l'après midi sur la terrasse Du glacier Florian Fortarome !! Il ne leur restait plus que leurs livres à acheter Ils entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott , la boutique était bondée de monde et au moment ou le vendeur s'approcha deux ils virent que la fille qu'il avait rencontré a la banque , gloria , tendit la même liste de livre que les trois adolescent avait dans la mais et dit d'une voix autoritaire  
  
_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire ! Et dépêché vous !  
  
le vendeur s'exécuta en la regardant bizarrement comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle ! Gloria se retourna alors car elle regardait la boutique et tomba nez a nez avec Harry ron et Hermione  
  
_Ho mais comme on se retrouve , je me trompe ou je suis encore passer devant vous ?  
  
_En plein dans le mile , s'énerva Harry , VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?  
  
_Pour rien de plus que je ne suis déjà petit chéri ! Et toi tu es qui pour me parlez de cette façon ? Un roi ? Un riche héritier ? Un prince ? Un homme qui aurait fait fortune dans le pétrole ?  
  
_NON C'EST HARY POTTER LE SURVIVANT ! Cria ron  
  
_Hein ? le quoi ? demanda gloria ?  
  
Dans la boutique toutes les personne présente suivait l'échange de parole même le vendeur qui était revenu avec le sac de gloria !  
  
_Le survivant , expliqua Hermione , à un an il a survécu au plus puissant mage noir et il s'en est sorti avec seulement une toute petite cicatrice , et depuis le mage noir Lord voldemort ne cesse de le pourchassé pour le tué mais Harry s'en sort toujours !  
  
_Oui mais se Lord Cranemort ou Sacrémort lui non plus il n'est pas mort alors tu voit petit je crois que tu as tout simplement eu de la chances ! Dit gloria en se tournant vers Harry !  
  
_Peut être mais toute les autre personne qui on défié celui-dont-on-ne-doit- pas-prononcé-le-nom sont tous mort ou mutilé a vie ! Rajouta ron  
  
_Oulà je vous suis plus je croyait qu'on parlait de Lord Trucdemort ?  
  
_C'est Lord VOL-DE-MORT , mais il a plusieurs noms :Lord voldemort , celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom , vous savez qui , et au début il se nommait Tom Elvis Jedusor mais il ...........  
  
_Stop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous parlez de Tom ? Et toi tu doit être le gars avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair c'est ça ? demanda t'elle a Harry . Celui ci fit oui de la tête . Ha ben fallait le dire plutôt , comment j'aurai pu savoir que Tom s'était reconverti dans la magie noire et le persécution d' adolescent , bon c'est vrai il aurait pu me le dire ! Enfin les jeune s'exprime de plus en plus mal de nos jours !  
  
Gloria sortit ensuite un téléphone portable de sa bourse puis arracha le sac de livre de la main du vendeur . Elle se dirigea vers la sortie , le trio la suivi du regard et ils virent devant la sorti Albus Dumbledor , il portait un magnifique robe de sorcier violet avec le chapeau assorti , il souriait malicieusement derrière ces lunette en demi lune .  
  
_Ho Albus ! Cela fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Une éternité non ? Lui dit gloria avec un immense sourire !  
  
_Au moins répondit celui ci en lui rendant son sourire ! La dernière fois q'on s'est vu j'était plus jeune mais vous vous n'avez pas changé toujours aussi resplendissante !  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait ! normalement il devait être plus long et faire neuf page mais comme je n'est eu qu'un message d'encouragement je ne me suis pas foulé :-p Alors s'il vous plait maintenant que J'ACCEPTE LES REVIEW ANONYME faite moi part de vos impression de vos suggestion enfin de tous quoi lol !!!  
  
Surtout n'oublié pas REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
